Kaizen
by Random Reader OO1
Summary: Someone at Hogwarts has been horribly abused, and no one has ever noticed. Magic isn't happy about that, so what does she do? She turns him into a Kaizen. What's a Kaizen? Read and find out.
1. Introduction to Kaizen

_Hey People, I know, I shouldn't be starting a new story with so many incomplete, but I'm going to be doing a massive upload later. Anyway, this is the prelude, and its short for a reason. Please review, and ask me to update, otherwise, I may forget to. Enjoy! _

_-RandomReader_

Kaizen

A kaizen is a magical creature that only comes around in the darkest of hours. For a Kaizen to exist there must be a wizard who has been abused in every way, and must be able to think thoughts of suicide without flinching. He must be mentally begging for death, but he must also have a split will to live.

Kaizen have angel like wings that are as black as ink, and some vampyric tendencies, such as their need for blood from their mates. A Kaizen will have anywhere from three to eight mates, and these mates are the ones who take over the Kaizen's responsibilities. Once a Kaizen comes into its inheritance, other creatures will try and win their eyes. A Kaizen's mates are all magical creatures.

Little is known about a Kaizen's mating process besides the fact that the other beings or magical creatures seem to gather around wherever the Kaizen is located. A kaizen cannot come into his inheritance until he is in a state of not only complete hopelessness, but in a somewhat safe environment.

Kaizen have deadly abilities, including almost perfect control over one of the six elements. The most common element for a Kaizen to have is Water, but the only one that has never been able to be conquered by a Kaizen is the element of Darkness, as well as the rarity of Light, since it is the darkness of a wizards heart that causes this horrific transformation.

Some Kaizen are able to live hundreds of years with their mates, but they seem to disappear from this world, and go into the world of whoever the top dominate is. All mates are creatures or beings, and none are wizards or Muggles. The mates must be able to help the Kaizen with their elemental learning, which is why in the thirty-five cases in the history of the earth, there has always been an elemental as a mate.

Kaizen are very submissive creatures until they find their mates, and even then, they will wish to be protected and spoiled by their mates. Kaizen also may never be separated from all of their mates for longer than a single hour, or they will loose control over their creature side, and go into what is described as Rage Mode. A Kaizen must have some sort of contact with every mate, every day, usually sexual, and every mate will be a male of another species.

Kaizen are also always able to birth children, and never will go fertile. Also, a Kaizen will never have a child who is a Kaizen, but they will also never have a child without magic, for the children will be created by magic, and thus will always be children of magic.

A Kaizen will do anything to protect their children; including giving up their own life, but that doesn't mean that the mates can rest easy. If a Kaizen feels like they have been betrayed, and a mate can no longer protect them, a Kaizen will kill them.

Kaizen are not to be judged under the laws of any creature, as the way that they grow up is considered payment for being able to do whatever they choose to. They, however, are known for their soft heartedness, and would rather die than betray someone who they care for, be it muggle, magical, or Wizarding.

The usual appearance of a Kaizen is like this, enlarged canines, to feed from, a pale, perfect complexion, and wings, the darker in color, the more pain and suffering they have survived.

There is only one flaw on a Kaizen. If they attempted suicide by either the cutting of the wrist or neck, that scar will not heal, but gain an unearthly glow.

A kaizen will also have what is referred to as a familiar, a creature, be it muggle or magical, that has tasted their blood, and is the persons complete half in every way. The creature is sometimes able to advance into complex thought, and communicate with the Kaizen.

Another well known fact about Kaizen is they come into their abilities when they turn fifteen, and it will always be in a well populated place, so that those who have hurt or tried to protect the Kaizen will be able to see what happened, as Kaizen would rather cut off their own limbs than tell someone about their home life.

In this particular story, the crowded place is the Great Hall at Dinner time, and the Kaizen… well that would be telling wouldn't it?


	2. There's Always Time for Lord Tyme

Fifteen year old Harry Potter sighed quietly as he entered the room, his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were flirting from their spot beside him. This year was too much for his poor brain to handle, and he had noticed some odd things lately, not like he would say anything of course.

For example, the fact that he had gotten himself sick was a rare occurrence. In the time that he had known of the Wizarding world, he had never gotten sick. That was, until last week when he woke up and bolted to the toilet for the first of many, many times. He had never been a child that was often sick, or when he was, he would still do his chores, and never rest.

But now…

It was dinner on a Friday, and he had been out of it all week, completely miserable, but not willing to miss any days that he didn't absolutely have to, and since the dragon lady, also known as Madame Pomphrey wasn't forbidding him to get out of bed, he knew that he would still go.

The only bad part was that people were getting suspicious because he had lost the ability to argue. To be truthful, if only in his mind, he was just too tired to worry about things like drama. He hurt everywhere, and his mind had been in a fog for the past few days, unable to do much more than just stare into space.

Harry suppressed a sigh when Ron and Hermione went to their usual seat, but Harry knew better than to follow them. Lately, the other Gryffindor's had been avoiding his eyes, and there was nothing he hated more than people hiding something from him, or blaming him for something he didn't do. He despised being called a liar, which was the true reason that he went off on Professor Umbridge on the first day of defense.

Carefully, he lowered himself onto the seat closest to the great oak doors, and put a small piece of skinless chicken on his plate, and a few boiled potatoes, unable to eat more than half of what he had on his plate in the first place.

After the first bite though, something went wrong. His stomach felt like it was going to rebel, and he got up, trying to leave before he puked on the floor of the great hall. Then, it stopped. Harry glanced around the room, trying to see if anyone had noticed the incident, but tonight, no one was paying attention to him. If they had been, they would have noticed how he had paled and bit his lip, feeling as though his back was being carved and something was being pulled out, such as his spine. If someone had been watching, they would have seen how Harry bit his lip, and tried not to make a noise as his body seemed like it was being doused in fire.

At another painful tug at his spine, he fell to the ground, this time catching the attention of the hall. This time, he couldn't suppress a scream of pain, a sound that would haunt certain people for week after.

A strange black light surrounded the young hero, and when he screamed again, this time louder, and less restrained, the whole hall was watching in horror. Some of them recognized the glow of magic, but most of the hall thought one thing: The Dark Lord had finally gotten their Savior.

After what felt like hours, but couldn't have been longer than a few minutes, Harry Potter fell to the ground, almost numb as he was finally released from the painful prison.

A few moments later, something brushed against his still sore back and he flinched violently forwards, about to fall yet again when a set of wings caught him. They looked like the wings of an angel, but with one difference, they were as dark as black ink, and they just so happened to be attached to his body.

He may not have known what happened, but he did know what caused it.

Magic.

He cursed quietly to himself and tried to move, succeeding, but with a price.

Gasping quietly, he felt something break open and blood oozing down his back, but for now, he encored it, having what he considered as determination, or stupidity, in his movements. He forced himself into a standing position, somewhat surprised when he realized that the wings actually helped with his balance.

Harry was about to walk out of the hall, trying to be unnoticed, but that apparently wasn't going to work, as the eyes of everyone in the great hall were already upon him.

Instead, he walked toward the headmaster, intent on getting answers from the old man.

"What the bloody hell was that?" He asked, trying not to flinch at the feeling of his throat, while trying to cringe at the sound of his voice. He sounded like a bloody girl. Hell, he sounded gayer than Malfoy, something that he hadn't thought was possible.

"That, my dear boy, was Magic letting us know what she thought of our treatment of you." The headmaster said slowly.

Harry took a deep breath and tried not to scream at the headmaster.

"In English please."

"You're a Kaizen, Harry."

The said boy tilted his head in confusion at the gasps from the students, and some of the teachers.

"A what?"

"Kaizen, Harry, a magical being that is created by a wizard who has already been through hell, and survived. Why didn't you say something, dear boy?" Professor Dumbledore asked, the twinkle completely out of his eyes as he looked every year his age.

"About what?" Harry was still confused. The term _Kaizen_ had triggered something in his memory, he knew what they were, he just couldn't figure out exactly what he knew about them.

"Why didn't you tell someone about the abuse you suffered?"

Harry felt himself pale, but kept silent. He had no idea how the headmaster knew about that, but he certainly wasn't going to give himself away.

"I have no idea what your talking about, Headmaster." He said stiffly.

"A Kaizen can only be created when a wizard has been abused in every possible way, and has contemplated suicide."

Oh, he thought with a mental roll of his eyes. "I don't care about that part. What I want to know is why it felt like my spine was being pulled out of my back and I suddenly have angel wings."

"And fangs." One of the younger years said helpfully.

"And fangs." Harry agreed before pausing. "Wait, what?"

He lifted his hand to his mouth and felt something pierce his skin as blood flowed into his mouth. He pulled away the bleeding digit, and stared. Vampire. Fangs. What. The. Hell?

"Why do I… what the… oh boy…" he finally said, feeling like he was about to fall over. He had fangs. Why did he have fangs. This wasn't what he signed up for. "Please tell me that the fangs are just for show." He was mentally begging, but he made sure to keep his voice even.

"Actually, they're used for feeding, kind of like a vampire, except they have an aphrodisiac in them." Hermione told him. Harry wanted to cry, everything was out of control, but he just changed masks, from the golden boy to his Slytherin side. His expression was cool, like ice, but his eyes burned like green fire.

"Excuse me?"

"Some people believe that Kaizen are a type of vampire-veela mixture because their fangs and wings. But most people think that they are more of a mixture between Vampires and Fallen. Don't worry about blood lusts though. Kaizen don't have those, they only feed from their mates." She explained quietly.

Feeling like he had been a spectacle long enough, he gave the headmaster one last blank look before heading to the library. Not that anyone actually knew how much time he had spent in the library over the years. He kept close to the doors, flicking his hand since he knew no one else would be in there, and a single book came to him. He left a touch of his magic there so that Madame Pince would know who was there, and went out to the lake.

As soon as he had gotten to his usual spot, he just stared out at the lake, watching as the Giant Squid played in the water, and the merpeople settled against the sides of the lake, resting in the sun. Harry and the merpeople kept far away from each other, and he had never wished so hard that he didn't have magic.

Laying down on the cool grass, Harry stretched out, and laid his head in his hands, eyes starting to shut on their own, and he wasn't in the mood to fight it. Moments later, emerald green eyes shut, and someone covered in a cloak came out from the spot where they had been watching the young boy. Never before had he seen such beauty in either gender. Soft features, a delicate frame, full, rose pink lips, and long, thick, dark eye lashes. The young man slept on, feeling safe for the first time in his life, as the cloaked figure just kept every other living creature away from his beautiful mate.

Three hours later, Harry was shaken awake, the darkness of night surrounded him, and someone was standing over him. His breath stopped for a moment as he took in the beauty of the other male.

Slightly curly red locks, not like the Weasley's, but more of a crimson color, with pale skin, flawless, and eyes the color of perfect steel. But there was something more that caught his attention. A look in his eyes that expressed utter love and devotion for him. The man, stood, and offered Harry his hand, which he took without thought. This man wouldn't hurt him.

"Who are you?" He asked, figuring it was more polite than his other question of _What are you?_

"My name is Ryan, little one. I am an Elemental. You are my mate." Ryan informed him. Harry tilted his head for a moment, before recognizing the name.

"Isn't an Elemental a guardian of one of the nine elements?" Harry asked. Ryan nodded and gave Harry a small smile.

"Yes, I am one of the three guardians of Time."

"Why do I feel so safe around you?" Harry asked quietly, a blush took over his face and he lowered his head, hiding it in the shadows. Ryan stepped forward, and wrapped his arms around the younger male, before tilting his head slightly. Harry's blushed darkened, but he turned his face slightly. Soft lips met his, and he relaxed into the embrace, wrapping his arms around the taller males' neck. Their kiss was soft, but slightly demanding. Harry broke it so that he could stare into the eyes of this man.

"What is your name?" Harry asked again. He had a feeling that Ryan wasn't being truthful with him, which meant that Harry couldn't, and wouldn't relax into the kiss.

"I told you, little one, my name is Ryan."

"Your real name." Harry told the man

"My real name? As in my birth name? Why do you want to know that?" Ryan asked in astonishment. The boy knew that the Elementals were given a new name upon reaching maturity, which was the name he had gone by for many years now.

Harry gave the man a look, and Ryan understood. Taking a deep breath, he told him the name that he had forsaken when he found out about his elemental side. "Damian Joshua Wright."

Harry rewarded him by pulling him down for another light kiss.

"I like your real name better, Damian." He whispered against the other lips. Ryan, now Damien in Harry's mind, smirked against his lips and the two stood, arms wrapped around the other for just moments, but in that second, Harry had never felt so safe.

_Special thanks to my awesome reviewers: _

_Flying Chrissy_

_Loretta537_

_Momocolady_

_Sylvie_

_Murphy Annen Thiamine_


	3. And So IT Begins

Harry stumbled into the great hall, still half asleep as someone that they had never seen before helped the half asleep hero to the place that he claimed. The possessive arm around the fifth years waist as they walked told them everything that they needed to know. This was Harry Potter's first mate. Friends exchanged glances, as did enemies. A Kaizen's private life was just that, private. Slander was now impossible, because Kaizen not only had their mates to protect them, but the government as well. No one messed with a Kaizen, because, as deadly as Kaizen are, that was nothing compared to what their mates could do, especially this one.

Hermione Granger walked over to her friend, dragging her boyfriend behind her, and tried to approach them, but froze when a deadly noise came out of the man's throat. Harry, who had almost fallen asleep on the man's shoulders, looked up, and glanced around for the threat that his mate had obviously sensed. When he noticed his friends, he tried to speak to his mate, but the man put one hand on the back of his neck, squeezing warningly.

Rolling his eyes, Harry settled against his mate once again, but this time, he kept eye contact with his friends, mouthing the word _sorry_, and thus telling them that he chose his mate, not like there was a reason for this fight.

"What's going on Harry? Who is he?" Hermione asked, trying to restrain her need for information.

To the surprise of the rest of the great hall, including the two standing figures, Lavender Brown, another Gryffindor who everyone thought was ditzy, went over to the others, before setting her wand down on the table next to her friends, and slowly approached.

"Lord Tyme." She said with a deep curtsy, "Please excuse them, they apparently haven't done their reading." She gave the couple standing a look, before turning back to the sitting couple.

"You recognized me child?" The man asked.

"Yessir, I am the heir to the Brown family, and may become one of the Guardian's Guardians, as my great aunt was before me."

"You're Bella Brown's great niece?" The man asked with surprise on his stunning features.

"Yessir."

"Very well, I will spare them." After a glance at the two blushing teenagers, he raised his perfectly shaped left eyebrow, "this time."

"Thank you Lord Tyme." Lavender said, before bowing once more, and dragging the two stunned idiots behind her.

"Do you even _have_ a brain? Trying to interrogate the first mate of a Kaizen the day after the mating…" She whispered harshly to the other two. Harry suppressed a snicker when, from almost across the room he could hear their conversation. He sighed quietly, and curled into his mate's side.

"You promised to eat something little one." Damien reminded him in a whisper. Harry whined quietly. He had thought that maybe finding his mate would stop his stomach from throwing up every day, quiet often, more than once a day, but no, apparently, he would have a stomach ache until he had not only found all of his mates, but sealed the bond with each of them, something that he didn't even allow to happen last night. As of now, he was claimed by Damien by sensing. Harry couldn't even allow the word _sex_ to go through his mind without a shudder.

"I can't." He whispered. His stomach ached and his body was starting to feel as heavy as it had yesterday, but he didn't want to worry his new mate more than he had to.

Damien gave him a look, and filled up a plate with everything from eggs to waffles, before cutting off a small piece of a waffle and dipped it in strawberry syrup, before holding it to the younger boys lips. Harry stared up at the other man in confusion. At the look he received, he sighed, but opened his mouth, taking the sweet treat into his mouth, before chewing and swallowing. Strangely enough, his stomach allowed that bite, and Damien gave him a smug look.

"As long as one of our mates feed you until we find the rest of them, your body will allow it." Damien told him. Harry rolled his eyes.

Smug bastard.

Harry allowed himself to be spoiled and made sure that his mate ate at the same time. Picking up a cup of steaming tea, he blew on it lightly, and sipped the beverage. It was burning hot, but that was the way he liked it, so hot that it almost burned his mouth, but at the same time, it relaxed him. After being spoiled for almost half an hour, the mail showed up, and Harry tensed in his mates arms.

"Hush little one." Damien told the young boy, obviously thinking his mate was distressed because of the _Daily Prophet_, but that wasn't the case. No, Harry's problem was more of the fact that he could hear the blood pumping through the creatures veins.

"I want to go to bed, I'm not feeling very well…" Harry told his mate, unable to say that his current needs had more to do with his need for blood. Well, they did until a pompous looking owl landed in front of him. Raising a shaking hand, he carefully took the newspaper from the bird and took out a few knuts, before opening the paper and wishing he hadn't. He was on the front page, as usual, but the only difference was the picture was of him as a Kaizen. Making a mental note to read up on Kaizen, he started on the article.

_It was a usual dinner at Hogwarts, the end to a normal day of learning, drama, and whatever else the students do. Yes, everything was normal, until someone came into their inheritance during the usual dinner, as a Kaizen. As everybody who has grown up in the Wizarding world knows, a Kaizen is a creature that can only come about in extreme circumstances, usually including a male child who has magic and was abused in every way possible until they learned to except it, and has begged for death. In this case, the chosen Kaizen was a child that we all know well, young Lord Harry James Potter, not only the heir to the Potter Family Fortune, but also the only survivor of the killing curse. We have all journeyed with this extraordinary child, no, young man, for just over four years, but none of us have ever noticed the extreme horror that he has gone through. _

_Until now. Now that it has been pointed put to us, we all should have noticed the signs long ago, so that he could have escaped from his home life. We should have noticed how much shorter he was then the rest of his classmates, even when his parents were tall. We should have noticed that he was extremely skinny when he came back from summer holidays. We should have realized that something wasn't right when the rumors circulated that he had asked the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, if he could stay during the summer, and never went home during Christmas holidays. In this one thing, the whole Wizarding world is united, and I for one can never apologize enough. But I can say this, Mr. Potter, we, here at the _Daily Prophet_, apologize from the bottom of our hearts, and hereby promise never again to write anything negative about you or yours. We wish you all the happiness in the world with your mates. _

_Jubily Jumblesweed_

_Reporter for the _Daily Prophet

"wow.." Harry muttered to himself. He wasn't really sure what to make of something like this. He had always had the media either for or against him at the flip of a coin, but never before had he ever read something so… strange.

Damian looked up from where he was reading the paper with a smug look, and pulled his mate closer to himself.

"Never again will they hurt you, my little one." He whispered to his mate.

Harry sighed, but closed his eyes. Within minutes, he was asleep, curled up by his mate, and trusting the Elemental to protect him. It was a pretty good morning after all.

When he awoke again, Harry was still curled next to his mate, while the older male was reading a book over different time spells. A small fairy light was lit next to the bed, providing enough light to read, but also keeping it dark enough so he wouldn't wake his mate.

Stretching his tired muscles, Harry stood, watching amused as his mate kept an eye on him while reading.

He knew he should feel suffocated by the amount of attention, but strangely, he adored it. Harry knew this way that his mate actually cared about him, but at the same time, he was still slightly distracted by the gnawing feeling in his stomach. He needed something; he just wasn't sure what it was.

"Damian." Harry called quietly, loving the fact that his mate immediately turned towards him, "something's not right."

His mate was by his side in an instant. A knowing look in the beautiful grey eyes had him relax. His mate gathered him in his arms, laying his hand on the back of his neck, and slightly pushing the boys head into his neck.

Harry whimpered quietly, his fangs itched to bite into his mate's skin, but he held himself back.

"It's alright little one, do it. I promise not to let things get out of hand." And with that, Harry could no longer control the urge to bite, to feed, and carefully bit into his mate's neck.

As soon as the first touch of blood touched his tongue, he whimpered. It didn't taste like blood used to, it was sweeter, more filling than the food he had eaten earlier. He took a few mouthfuls, before pulling away and closing the wound with a swipe of his tongue.

"Mine" Harry whispered into his mate's neck as he sucked on the tender skin, marking him.

"Yours, little one." Damian whispered back.

And with that, Harry fell asleep against his mate, and Damian returned to his book, occasionally looking up to stare at the beauty of his mate.

Soon enough, he would have to share his mate with others, and while he still felt jealousy, he knew that being mated to one like Harry Potter would be an interesting experience.

A few hours later, a knock at the door had caught his attention, and he couldn't help but sigh. Damian got up, careful not to wake his still sleeping mate, before heading past the bedroom to the living room. Harry probably wasn't aware, but these rooms were still in Hogwarts, the place he had always considered as home. He was going to take his mate to his own home, back in the other world, but the headmaster quickly offered use of these rooms, and he knew Harry would love it here. The bed room was done in soothing crèmes and blues, a dark ebony bed with a huge matrices, and a large walk in closet were the only things in the room, besides the small bed side tables. There was a also a study, a potions lab, a small kitchen, two guest rooms, and three bathrooms, one in each of the rooms.

As soon as he got to the door, his senses started giving him a warning. Something wasn't right. A honey haired man was waiting patiently; a gentle smile on his face that would have made him look friendly didn't look so nice when the amber eyes gave him a malicious look.

"Where is my mate?" The man asked.

Werewolf. Great.

"Who are you?" Damian asked, stepping in front of the door and closing it partially.

"No one to you. I am here for my mate." The man replied. Damian felt his instincts screaming at him to keep this man away, but when the door to the bedroom opened and his mate came out, he knew that this man was one of his mates protectors.

The slightly insane look on his features turned to one of joy, and exasperated affection.

Harry was rubbing his eyes, dressed in a too big t-shirt that belonged to his mate, and a pair of sweat pants, as it was slightly chilly.

"Damian, what's wrong?" Harry asked with a yawn. The sound of a throat clearing made him look up and an expression of pure love showed on his face, until his mate noticed something and his expression turned hesitant. "Moony?"

"Hello pup." The man replied. Damian watched with slight jealousy as Harry ran to the man and hugged him. They had obviously known each other for a long time, which showed in the way that the werewolf held the younger boy.

"Where's Remy?" Harry asked.

"Asleep, pup. I heard you calling, and came as quickly as I could." The man replied.

This time, Damian cleared his throat, and Harry looked over at him guiltily.

"Who is this, little one?" he asked softly, not wanting his mate to think he was mad at him.

"Remus Lupin's werewolf side. Harry calls me Moony, but you can call me Remus." The ex-professor told the other man, extending his hand towards the other.

"Damian Wright."

Harry yawned again, and before he could move, Moony had him in his arms, cuddling him to his chest. Sighing in contentment, the boy leaned his head against the older mans body right over his heart, and in minutes, he was asleep.

"Poor thing must be miserable." Damian muttered, running a hand through his mates soft hair.

"I was surprised when I heard that he was a Kaizen." Remus replied, sitting on the couch and putting Harry between the two of them. Damian rolled his eyes and Remus suppressed a smile when the youngest moved slightly so that he was leaning on Damian, but had his feet on Remus.

"Spoiled." Harry muttered in his sleep. The two older men watched him for a few minutes, before they started talking quietly. Hours later, Damian picked up Harry, and Remus yawned quietly, before they headed to bed. Harry laid between them, smirking to himself, he had been awake the whole time, and was ecstatic to hear that his mates were getting along. He smuggled into both of his mates, and curled up, a content smile on his features, and for the first time, he fell asleep, feeling almost whole with no guilt or fear of nightmares.

_Oh my gosh! So many awesome reviews! You guys are the bestest readers/reviewers in the world! Special thanks to:_

__

_Makurayani Ookami_

_Momocolady_

_917brat_

_autumngold_

_GeorgieGirl999_

_Flying Chrissy_

_You guys are the best! R&R if you want your name at the end of the next chapter! Or just to say "hi" I don't really care, just REVIEW!_


	4. Neville's gonna kill Harry

Something wasn't right with Harry Potter. Rumors had circled the castle and still no one knew what was wrong with the Savior-turned- Kaizen. Well, no one except for the boy himself.

It had been almost two weeks since that fateful dinner, and yet Harry had only found two of his mates, and while Damian and Remus had tried everything they could think of, Harry only wanted to sleep. His energy was practically non-existent, and he knew his mates were getting more frustrated and worried every passing hour.

For the first week, he had tried to go to classes, tried to act normal, and tried to listen to his mates, but now, he just couldn't do anything. His third mate wouldn't come to him because he was mad at Harry, and the boy just didn't know why. Harry couldn't eat more than just a few bites, and he was withering away before their very eyes. Something had to be done, but no one knew exactly what.

Well, that wasn't exactly true, everyone could see the fact that he needed his mates, but no one knew who it was, not even Harry.

Sighing quietly, dull green eyes opened and stared at the ceiling, the feeling of safety that he had finally found seemed out of his reach. Remus was starting to loose his temper with the smaller male, and Damian decided to go and get his stuff from the other realm today. Alone once more, he couldn't even find the energy to get out of bed. He had tried so hard to keep his mates happy, but every day without his other mates made Harry's mind travel back to forbidden areas.

Whimpering quietly, he curled into himself and just laid there. His head was pounding, and his stomach was attempting to rebel against him, but he wasn't worried, he hadn't eaten enough to actually get sick.

Dangerous words drifted through his mind and he tried to shake them off, but deep inside his heart, he knew some of them were true. He wasn't good enough. He was just a burden. Sure, his first two mates were ecstatic when they first found him, but now…

He squeezed his eyes shut, and tried not to cry, yet again. When the tears started, he wiped them roughly, feeling sudden anger at himself for being so weak. The more he tried to fight with his emotions and bring them back under control, the more havoc they seemed to reek.

He stood suddenly and tried to make it to the bathroom, but his energy failed him, and he fell, his head hitting the bed post on his way down. The last thing he knew before darkness swallowed him was a high pitched call from somewhere in the room.

Remus paced the hallways, his usually warm honey colored eyes glowed a dangerous amber as he walked. His little mate was sick, and there was nothing he could do about it. Deep in his mind, he heard Moony whispering suggestions in his ear, but Remus was too irritated to hear them. Suddenly, he froze. The sound of the _call_ was too strong for him to resist, and the next thing he knew, Remus was watching his body running towards the noise.

That's when it clicked.

Harry was hurt, and alone.

Bloody hell.

As the door was thrown open, his only thought was that his other mate was going to kill him.

Damian Wright sighed softly and ran a hand through his dark red hair and sighed, falling heavily on his bed. A soft knock caught his attention and as soon as the door opened, he relaxed.

"What's wrong?" The voice of his best friend asked, walking over to his bed and sitting next to his friend.

"My mate is a Kaizen." He whispered, watching flawless gold eyes widen in shock.

"You found your life mate?" His friend asked, his tone stayed steady, but his voice rose.

"Yes. And now he's going to die because his other mates are missing." Damian told him with another sigh.

Rage flooded golden eyes and before he knew what happened, his nose was gushing blood.

"You left you _mate_ all alone, when they are most likely already feeling unwanted because their mate won't come to them?" Damian backed up, raising his left hand in surrender and leaving his right holding his nose.

"Steven, I'm not stupid, I left our other mate watching him." He muttered quietly. Blood flowed into his mouth and he gagged.

Steven's eyes softened and with a wave of his hand, the Tyme Lord was healed. As a Dairk Lord, he was automatically pissed when he heard his friend say that he had left his mate, but now that he knew another mate was watching the precious Kaizen, he was more relaxed. Kaizen were people under his protection, and his best friend knew better than to make him mad by mentioning that he abandoned his Kaizen mate.

"He's not like Julia. He can protect himself." Damian whispered.

Steven nodded.

Suddenly, a sound echoed through the halls, and Damian froze for a second, before bolting out of the room, back home to his mate who needed him.

Steven let out a breath, and whispered his own apology to Julia, before warping to the newest Kaizen.

Deep in the dungeons, a figure leaned over his cauldron and tried his best to encore his instincts that were screaming at him to go and claim his mate. Every day, he fought for control with himself, and refrained from claiming the Kaizen with help from suppression potions. The class around him never noticed that he wasn't as focused as he had always been. They never noticed how his hands shook, but they certainly noticed when his mind was suppressed by instincts and he heard the sound of his mate crying for him. No longer would he cause the younger male pain, and with that thought, he walked straight out of the dungeons to where his mind was telling him his mate was crying for him.

With a scowl, he raised his wand and cast the most powerful unlocking charm he could manage, and was rewarded when the door opened for him. Such weak protection against threats, he thought with a half smirk half irritated glare.

When Remus had gotten inside, his body froze at the sight. His beautiful mate looked like hell. With tender hands, he picked up his mate and laid him on the bed. With a wave of his wand, the cut on his head had healed and the blood was gone.

Another small movement and the cleaning charms had fixed up his mate. He must've passed out from lack of food, again. He ran a hand through what used to be soft raven locks, and sighed quietly. This was killing him to watch his mate fade farther and farther away every day.

Then, he asked the one question that he knew would help him: What would Sirius do?

He froze once more. That was the answer.

"Harry?" He muttered quietly, brushing the boy's hair out of his eyes, "Would you like me to go get Sirius?"

The boy's eyes fluttered open, looking more aware than he had in weeks.

"Remy…"

Harry turned his head and nuzzled his mates' hand, before falling back asleep.

"I'll be right back, pup."

Remus closed the door quietly behind him and turned around quickly. The scent of another man was strong now, and when he saw who it was, he immediately knew who it was.

A smirk crossed his features as Moony told him to let the other man pass. He moved out of the way, and the other man chose that moment to walk straight into the room that his little mate was sleeping in.

He snickered lightly, and sat down on the couch. If this didn't work, he at least had an idea how to help.

With that, he settled down into his seat and grabbed his book from the coffee table, before waiting for his elemental mate to come home. The doors burst open moments later and Remus went immediately to the other man, wrapping muscular arms around a thinner frame.

"Its alright." Remus muttered into his ear. "His third mate is in there with him."

Damian settled into his grip, and he turned to the other man who had been watching them from the doorway.

"And you are?" Remus asked, keeping his voice even and trying not to jump when he heard Harry's voice threw the doors.

"Steven, or Stephan, whichever one you prefer is fine. I'm the lord of Dairk, and I'm here to help your mate.

Remus winced when he heard his youngest mate screaming at the newest addition, for once glad that he wasn't the newest mate.

The sound of something breaking caught his attention and both himself and his other mate ran into their room, the picture stunned them into silence.

Harry was up, frozen mid-pace, and the last mate was laying comfortably on the bed, pretty much encoring Harry. This by itself would have been hilarious, until one saw the amount of damage done to the room. Harry himself seemed shocked at the damage he had done.

Ice. The room was frozen, but the ice wasn't like normal ice, it seemed to be made of something else, something darker.

Realization sunk into his mind.

He had destroyed his room with, what he assumed was his new powers.

Giving an annoyed sigh, Harry went over to the bed and grabbed a book that he had kicked under there weeks ago.

"I'll be outside." He told his mates, not pausing until he had gotten to his favorite spot. He warded the area and made sure that it was a perfect temperature for him, before he opened the book to the table of contents.

_Chapter 1: Introduction_

_Chapter 2: Features_

_Chapter 3: Mates and Mate Relationships_

_Chapter 4: Everyday life_

_Chapter 5: History_

_Chapter 6: Elemental Powers_

_Chapter 7: Everyday Changes_

_Chapter 8: Difference Between Possible Mates and Life Mates_

_Chapter 9: Pregnancy and Birth_

_Chapter 10: Consequences_

_Chapter 11: Molding the Perfect Submissive Kaizen_

Harry shuddered at the last chapter. He never had been a submissive person by nature. In fact, he had always considered himself independent. Sure, he still always felt the random stabs of loneliness when he watched the couples around Hogwarts, but all in all, he was better off without relationships.

That was when he noticed the author: original text by Morgana, and changes by Salazar Slytherin.

He let out a sigh, and opened the book to chapter one. He sighed quietly as the text flooded his mind. This was going to be a long day.

_Kaizen are creatures that are thought to be legend. Created from the worst possible circumstances, these people are regarded not as such, but more as pets by today's society. The first known Kaizen was a woman named Guinevere, who found her first mate in Veela prince, Arthur. This is one of the most well known stories about Kaizen: Guinevere decided not to tell her mate that she had found her second in a vampire knight, Lancelot, and vice versa. Neither man knew of the other, until the day when Arthur was murdered by his knight, although hardly any know it this way. Lancelot was a selfish man, and couldn't even dream of sharing his lover with another. Then, he snapped, and summoned myself from my eternal prison, and I gave him the poison that would take the life of a king, slowly draining his life forces away. _

_Kaizen are usually strong people before their transformation at fifteen years of age, but then, they must learn to submit to the ruling of their mates, should they not, yet another accident will probably occur. _

_Kaizen belong to their mates in every possible way, they are alive because their mates will it, they breathe because their mates allow it. The relationship of a Kaizen and his/ her mates is a pure domination/submission relationship, and thus, everything a kaizen is, exists to please their mates._

_**In today's society, this is not necessarily true. Since the time of the creation of this journal, only men are Kaizen, which is believed to be because of the types of abuse that they must suffer. The strength of a Kaizen does not just depend on their mates, like my ancestor once believed, but also in their original strength and their ability to form a strong connection with their mates. Because of the fact that no one who is not a Kaizen or a mate can even see this journal, I can say this: I am a Kaizen, and my mates, Rowena Ravenclaw, the Dark Elf, Helga Hufflepuff, my Veela, and Godric Gryffindor, my Vampire, are mine. We founded a school, Hogwarts, and even still, people are unaware of what we are. Helga has foreseen a Kaizen of incredible strength and beauty beyond our wildest dreams. This Kaizen will have the fate of the world on his shoulders, and this is why I am leaving this, and creating notes in my current day, so they can survive. This child shall apparently be the descendent of myself and Godric. Know that Kaizen today and Kaizen then are two different creatures; the ones today have their minds, while the ones that Morgana knew were more primitive. Like every species, Kaizen evolve. In hundreds of years, I can not imagine how much more they would have changed. **_

Harry kept reading, not even taking his eyes off the pages as on some things, he blushed a bright red, and on others, he looked disgusted. The first chapter went into detail about who Genevieve, and the way she lived between her mates, before Salazar added some of his own experiences. He looked sick though when he read about child birth for a male Kaizen, and flopped on his stomach, supporting his head with his hands as he occasionally turned the pages.

It was an interesting read, especially because it was written in a way he could understand, instead of the English that they used back then. He guessed there was a spell to change it so that whoever it belonged to would be able to read it without translating it.

When he started to have some trouble reading, he cast a spell, and didn't even look away from the book, had he, he would have noticed a small figure, slightly taller and more muscled than his own, heading his way. Pointed ears would have told him all he needed to know. But for now, he encored the other, knowing subconsciously that this man would not harm him.

He read and read until his mind felt like muggle play-doh, then, when he fell asleep in the grass. Warm hands picked him up, and as soon as the scent hit his nose, he relaxed into the grip. His Padfoot was here. The other watched in envy as the other cradled his mate, but as soon as the boy was handed to the were-wolf, the figure left. There would be time for it tomorrow.

Remus sighed quietly and followed the newest mate who had their little one cradled in his arms. This was the nicest he had ever seen him, and he rolled his eyes. His best friend was watching them from behind, not wanting to intrude. For once, he was glad that he and Damian had the talk his first night, and hopefully, this new mate would be the last, but if what they saw earlier was any indication, he probably wasn't the last.

When Remus saw what Harry had in his hands, he held Damian and his other mate back; letting him have the time he needed to read the information given to him. After a few hours though, they grew worried and called Sirius to help them look for their wayward mate. When it neared midnight and he still wasn't back, they went out to look for him, finding Harry sleeping peacefully in his favorite spot, the exact same spot that James had favored almost seventeen years earlier.

Remus saw his best friend keeping a closer eye on the other two, and as soon as Harry had been tucked into bed with their newest mate asleep next to him, Remus, Sirius, and Damian all sat in front of the fire. Damian was reading something, and occasionally making a note in it. Sirius and Remus were having a softly spoken conversation. Then it happened.

Their newest mate came rushing out of the room and straight to the fire place, his hand holding his dark mark. They knew what was coming, and none of them knew what to do. Remus and Sirius stood and blocked his path.

"You can't go." Remus told him.

The third mate growled at him, and tried to push past the stupid wolf, but he was immovable.

"Don't you get it? If I don't go, _he_ can kill me with my dark mark!"

Damian looked at the man and cut his wrist, making the room freeze. The next thing that Remus noticed, fangs had extended from the newest mates mouth. A vampire. Lovely.

After the man had dug his canines into the elemental, he almost fell asleep in his grip. Carefully, he was lowered into his bed, and Damian smirked down at him.

"Elemental blood is not only a powerful numbing agent, but it also has something that makes vampires fall asleep faster than Harry does." He informed them.

Sirius and Remus smirked as they saw the man trying to fight the sleeping potion that was naturally infused in an elementals blood.

Harry awoke slowly; the suns bright rays burned his eyes. He turned on his side, enjoying the feelings of his mates pressed against him. Three full grown men, plus him, fit in the bed. He sighed in contentment as his second mate wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer and closer to his warm body. Behind Remus, Damian laid on his back, one arm thrown over his eyes trying to block the sun. And finally, his newest mate, his third, was lying on his other side; eyes closed in a way that made him look younger.

Each of his mates were beautiful in their own way, Damian's aristocratic features and dark red hair made him irresistible to Harry. His second mate had beautiful amber eyes with honey colored hair; he even seemed to be loosing the grey in his hair. He to, looked younger when asleep. Harry propped himself up on his and stared at his mates beautiful face, a strong chin, slightly larger nose, long pale fingers, and a beautiful upper body which was Harry's to stare at because the blanket that covered them had slid down. His chest was pale, like the rest of him, a few scars littered the beautiful skin, and dark pink nipples stood at attention.

Harry ripped himself out of his day dream and sighed, lying on his back once more. He had been ogling a professor. Not just any professor though, he thought with a bitter smile on his face, the bloody Potions Professor. Yes, he was lying next to the Snarky Bastard of the Year, Severus Snape.

Wonderful.

Splendid.

He closed his eyes again, not noticing the amber and onyx eyes watching him with amusement, as he struggled to come to terms with everything that had happened. His last thought before he had fallen back into blissful darkness was Neville was going to kill him.

_You guys are the most amazing reviewers in the whole wide world. Some of you took it Siriusly (you know who you are!) when I said you could just say 'hi' and make me feel special. Hehe. Anyways, I just wanted to tell you all that every review I get makes me smile, and I cant wait to hear what you guys have to say this time, soooo, I decided to open a poll on this story. The question is: How many mates should poor Harry have? He's already got at least four in my head, but exactly how many more, if any, should he have? Vote vote vote! _

_Special thanks to my wonderful reviewers:_

_Eris Potter-Charmed Child_

_Kat_

__

_Momocolady_

_Makurayani Ookami_

_SecretStories_

_917brat_

_Cookyc_

_Amanda Elizabeth Riddle_

_Flying Chrissy_


End file.
